Merlin's change to life
by hiyaboii
Summary: A different way to end season 3 and carry on to season 4 and 5. Rated M for language and other scenes. Merlin/Morgana with a bit of mordred too.
1. Merlin Exposed

Chapter 1

Hunith was walking to the castle of Camelot as archers fired into the Gwen then screamed and shouted "what have you done! you have killed Merlin's mother!" Gwen picked Merlin's mother up and carried Hunith back to her house where Sir Leon was waiting for her. Leon then carries Hunith too where Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Elyan, Gwain, Percival and Lancelot is along with Gwen when Merlin spots his mother he says "I am going to put her to rest alone no one is to try and follow me." So Merln carries his mother to the lake of avalon where freya spoke to him and said "Merlin those that you love are welcome in avalon, do not let hatred over come you. take the sword weild it yourself only you can manage the power. do not allow them to punish you always remeber nothing can block your power goodbye Emrys."

When Merlin arrived back to the camp Morgause was waiting for him then cast a sleeping charm on the camp. When Merlin awakes he hears what Morgause is saying "ahh Gaius you are a traitor to your kind for that you must pay" with that she burn't him alive. At this Merlin called for the sword, broke his bonds and walked out the tent he was trapped in and said "Morgause you have just messed with the wrong person" she laughed then said "what is a mere servant going to do about it." it was Merlins turn to laugh then he said "foolish girl I am no mere sevant. I am the most powerful warlock to walk the Earth. My name is Emrys." she stood there shaking her head saying "no, no, no, no, no it can't be Emrys cannot be on their side..." she dropped to her knees before continuing saying "I am sorry I have wronged you but please don't kill me." Merlin then said "that will be done in front of Morgana, MY PET" then he bound her magic and put her to sleep for six hours.

When that was finished Merlin unbound the other then broke down in a fit of sobs over Gaius' chard remains. Arthur walked out and said "Merlin you are a sorcerer" Merlin nodded then said "before you start to sentence me and all that let me explain" Arthur cried out WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN YOU PRACTICE MAGIC" Merlin continued anyway "I didn't get a choice with my magic I was born with it I could move objects with no words before I could speak. All I have ever used my magic for is to save your life or Camelot. Do you want to know what else I am now an orphan and have lost my mentor. The time I lost my father was when you said and I quote 'no man is worth your tears' then my mother was just killed by your Half-Sister and my mentor was killed by your Half-Sister's Half-Sister. so before you go on and tell me what i deserve remember that I could kill you where you stand."

Arthur then said "Balinor was your father wasn't he" Merlin noddedthen Arthur continued "I am sorry Merlin I didn't know" Merlin then shouted "I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW OTHER WISE YOU WOULD HAVE HAD ME KILLED AFTER I SENT THE DRAGON AWAY." he then carried on normally "I shall take Camelot back for you tomorrow then I shall be at your mercy but remeber that the dragon i sent away is my kin and will alway protect me if I am hurt so consider this your warning." then with a lot of power in his voice he said "GET SOME SLEEP. NOW"


	2. The fall Of The Immortal Army

chapter 2

As Merlin woke up from a dreamless sleep he started to plan how he was going to get into the castle and get the cup emptied. Merlin was just about to leave when Arthur stops him and says with a snarl "you are not going alone. I want to get Camelot back as much as you but I don't want you to die that honour is mine." Merlin nodded then said "oh I won't die, Kilgarrah will save me before I die but if you harm me, your friend, Kilgarrah and me we will bring Camelot to the ground. Even if it was my destiny to Unite all of albion and bring magic back to the lands with you. YOU WILL FALL."

Arthur nodded then said "I like how you say this yet this 'Kilgarrah' is nowhere to be seen." Merlin then says do you want to see Kilgarrah" Arthur nods so then Merlin drags him to a crearing and says "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo" They wait for five minutes until Kilgarrah turns up and says "welcome young prince the young warlock speaks the truth so think before you act." Merlin then says "thank you Kilgarrah." they then turn and walk back in silence.

Merlin then told them his plan and said "are you still with me Arthur or do you want to wait for a signal before you attack" Arthur said "the signal will be fine. But run after and I will hunt you down." Merlin nodded then said "ok well I am leaving now so see you soon. Come Morgause lets kill you in front of Morgana." Merlin then dragged her by the hair out of the cave.

Merlin stopped after about a hour of walking and said to Morgause "I don't want to kill you or Morgana but you are leaving me no choice though if I do get sentenced to die for this Camelot WILL fall, with or without your help. So shall we see what how good your army of immortals are." that was when Morgause decided to speak up "Emrys I never ment to anger you please forgive me. If you allow me to I shall leave Camelot for you." Merlin shook his head then said "no i want to kill some immortals then when we get to Morgana we shall speak but first I shall have to change my apperance." with that he cast the aging spell.

They then arrived at the gates to Camelot and Merlin started to make his way to the throne room where Morgana was with the Cup of Life. He made it to the cort yard until he had to use the one piece of magic that only he could control. He made the spell look easy then said "I thought that was the most powerful spell in the magical world. Well I guess that it asn't because that was to easy" Morgause looked at Merlin with shock on her face then said "not even the Tripple Goddess could cast that with such ease."

Merlin continued his path to the throne room when he was in the presence of Morgana he dropped the aging spell. then Morgana threw a fire ball at him which with a flash of his eyes disintergrated. Then Morgause spoke up before Morgana could attack again and said "please don't sister he just cast a spell that isthe most powerful in the magical world. Even the Tripple Goddess would have troubble casting yet he didn't even have to say the spell. so please listen to what he has to say."


	3. Travels To The Isle Of The Blessed

chapter 3

Morgana sat down then said "speak then _Merlin_ or is it Emrys now." Merlin then said "Emrys will do. The reason I am here is to kick you out after killing Morgause in front of you. Here is the catch if i llet you go I will be sentenced to death if I kill you I will be sentenced to death. What I want to know if I get out alive will you get in my way as i destroy camelot or will you help me?"

Morgana thought for a moment then said "you won't kill my sister" Merlin shook his head then said "no. just kill Uther before you go" Morgana thought for a few more seconds the said "deal" Morgause the said "Emrys can you unbind my magic now?" he nodded then said "done. Meet me at the isle of the blessed in 2 days there we can talk some more." Morgause then said "thank you Emrys I won't forget this."

When Morgause and Morgana had left Merlin then sent the signal out. When Arthur, Gwain, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Gwen and Gaius rached the castle the released the knights and Arthur found his father dead in his cell. Merlin walked to meat them but Arthur said "sieze him he is a sorcerer" so the guards and knights locked merlin up with special handcuffs which they believe will cut his magic off all together and then put him in a cell that is magic proof. As soon as they shut the door Merlin started laughing then said "you really think that these handcuffs will hold me. Well they won't" with a flash of his eyes the cuffs shattered and he conjered his sword the banished it to Kilgarrah.

The guards ran to tell Arthur that the handcuffs had no effect on Merlin and that the cell didn't either. Arthur appears five minutes later and said "your sentence is that tomorrow you will be flogged fifty times then burnt at the stake." then Arthur leaves and merlin tries to commuicate with Morgause through the mind link so he tries and says _Morgause can you hear me?. _Morgause replied _yes what is the matter Emrys? _Merlins reply was _change of plans meet me tomorrow night at the isle of the blessed my sentence has been decided. _Morgause then said through her mind to Merlin _Emrys first explain everything._ Merlin the said _As soon as you left I signaled Arthur. He came and ordered the guard and knights to seize me. The Guards then bound my wrists in cuffs that are suppsed to block magic and placed me in a cell that blocks magic. I laughed broke the cuffs then Arthur came and told me my sentence was fifty flogs then to be burnt at the stake. _Morgause said in a shocked voice _you are using magic in a cell that blocks magic and broke cuffs that were to stop your magic. No wonder that spell was easy for you. So wy haven't you broken out yet? _Merlin's response was _I want my kin to scare the people of Camelot. I must get some sleep I shall inform you when I am leaving Camelot. _with that Merlin shut the connection off.

When the morning came Merlin was taken outside to be flogged in front of the citizens of Camelot. After Merlin had been flogged the fifty times he fully healed himself then called Kilgarrah for a lift to the isle of the blessed. "thank you Kilgarrah" Kilgarrah then said "don't thank me young warlock. They should never of harmed you like that. They shall pay." Merlin then connected to Morgause and said to her _Just left Camelot I'll be at the isle of the blessed. _He broke the conecction again and said to Kilgarrah "head to the isle of the blessed"


	4. Becoming A High Priest

Chapter 4

When Merlin and Kilgarrah arrived at the isle of the blessed Morgause and Morgana were standing their waiting for him. Merlin said "It is ok Kilgarrah you may leave I will call you when I need you." Merlin walked to Morganna and Morgause gave a bow and said "you have just learn't something else about me but I don't know anything about you."

Morgause and Morgana both bowed to Merlin then Morgause spoke "well Emrys our cause is to bring back magic to Camelot. Seeing as you have nowhere to go would you like to join the cause or just bring down Camelot yourself which is impossible might I add." Merlin chose that point to speak up "what like it was just as impossible to defeat your army of immortals?" Morgause chuckled then said "oh yes just like that but I must say that was impressive." Merlin (_**A.N. I am going to call Merlin, Emerys from now on.) **_ thought for a moment then said "I shall join you but I don't bow to anyone and you remember who you are talking to at all times, also could you teach me healling magic as I am absolutle crap at it."

Morgause smiled and said "I wouldn't expect any less from you and I shall teach you all I know about healing magic." they continued their chat for some time thenas it was close o night fall Emrys said "Shit I forgot that i have nowhere to sleep oh well might as well sleep here under the stars." Morgana shook her head and said "come we shall find you somewhere near us to sleep"

Emrys pictured in his head what the old isle of the blessed looked like before it was destroyed then with a flash of his eyes the isle appeared as it looked before the purge. Morgause jumped in shock as the isle of the blessed went back to its former glory Emrys then went on to say only Magic users can see the isle as it is now non-magical folk will see it as it was a moment ago." Emrys was suddenly being hugged by the two women.

Emrys suddenly took a knee from the sudden power shortage then just as he was getting the power back he was helped up by Morgause in which he said "thanks. Could one of you remind me to never create such a powerfull spell again." Morgause looked shocked then said "you created that spell." Emrys nodded then Morgause said "just how powerful are you?" Emrys chuckled then said "powerful enough to destroy your immortal army and recreate the isle of the blessed" he then sent a message to Mordred's mind saying _Mordred my friend please let the Druids know that the isle of the blessed has just been restored to it's former glory by me. And I am sorry for all the wrong I have done to you, Morgana says hello goodbye for now Mordred _with that Emrys, Morgause and Morgana went to bed.

When they were all awake Emrys made them breakfast. After breakfast they set out to the Druids to inform them about the isle of the blessed. On the journey Morgause told him all the healing spells that she knew. While Morgana was speaking to the Druids Morgause took Emrys to the Catha for him to become a High Prest of the Old Religion. At the Catha Emrys met Alator who pushed through him becoming a High Prest.

After Emrys agreed to visit Morgause and he went back to Morgana who they found talking to Mordred. After spending the afternoon with the Druids and explaining what Emrys had done with the isle of the blessed they went back to their home at the isle of the blessed.


	5. AN

**A/N:I am going to rewrite this story so make it better as so that the prologe should be up by midnight UK time.**

**If any suggestion please let me know before then.**

**www. /s/9320733/1/Merlin-s-Change-to-life-Rewrite**


End file.
